


Someone New

by Lorelani



Series: Miraculous [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Moving On, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelani/pseuds/Lorelani
Summary: After Marinette sees Adrien and Kagami together, she decides to move on from him.Her only question is "how exactly?" But she might have found her answer after she bumped into someone.





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> "Marinette should move on, Adrien clearly has found his happiness"
> 
> "Adrien is more interested in Kagami than Marinette."
> 
> "If I was Marinette, I could let Adrien go,"
> 
> And she shall.
> 
> So here's this terrible thing.
> 
> Your wish is my command *winkwonk*
> 
> Pretty much has spoilers for the new episode, I didn't even watch it tbh, I just saw some clips on insta and got this idea off of some comics.

When Marinette's eyes met Kagami's hard brown eyes, her gut felt queasy as it clenched uncomfortably. The clenching tightened as her and Chloé watched Kagami walk to Adrien's side and cockily grabbed his arm. 

Her heart shattered at his nervous smile.

Her frown grew larger, Chloé's obvious growl falling onto deaf ears until she saw Chloé begin to move from the corner of her eyes. Marinette's pained heart leaped and managed to grab the ends of Chloé's jacket, pulling her bag to make sure the girl doesn't do anything rash to Kagami, or anyone for that matter.

After a few seconds of struggling, Chloé finally yelled for the bluenette to let her go, which she hesitantly decided to do, choosing to ignore Chloé's mumbled insult to her while she dusted off her jacket. Marinette's eyes averted down as she began poking her fingers together. "You know..." She began, pursing her lips.

"Maybe.. maybe we should just.. stop?" She suggested, making Chloé raise an eyebrow to her and scoff. Marinette looked up to her then glanced back to where the two just were and sighed. "I mean, if Adrien actually likes Kagami, wouldn't it just make us horrible people to ruin his relationship with her just because we're jealous? Then he'd hate us." Chloé's scowl fell into a frown while she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow to Marinette.

Marinette gave a light shrug. "Besides, like you said. I'm a nobody. There's no way Adrien would want to be with me when everyone's better and matters more than me." Marinette's voice got softer towards the end while her eyes shifted downwards, completely not noticing the bothered look flash through Chloé's eyes. The blonde cleared her throat, dropping her hands to her hips and looked away. "Why would Adrien even like someone as snobby as her?" Chloé mused loudly with a snort.

"She's a snake. Putting two faces on like that." Marinette looked up to Chloé, blinking to her almost sudden change in behavior. "Adrien may be an idiot on some parts," Chloé started, giving Marinette a small glance and then rolled her eyes with a shrug. "But I'm sure he can see her two faced personality." Chloé turned back to Marinette, narrowing her eyes to her. "Besides," she lifted her nose into the air. "If I were to lose Adrien to someone, I'd rather it be you." 

Marinette blinked, slowly processing the oddly jumbled words Chloé threw at her. Then it clicked. Chloé was trying to comfort her in the most discreet way possible, it was so Chloé, but also not at the same time. A small smile grew on Marinette's lips as she tilted her head to the side. "Thanks, Chloé." It was faint, but Chloé's softened for a split second, then she quickly turned away from her crossing her arms. "Don't get the wrong idea! I'm stating facts, not trying to make you feel better."

She gave a light giggle. "I know, Chloé." The smile slowly faded as her eyes fell back to the ground. "But those.. facts.. won't change my mind.. I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of his." Marinette inhaled, then looked up with a determined smile, briefly meeting Chloé's gaze before she turned away. "I'm going to put my feelings for Adrien aside."

Chloé almost flinched at the sentence. Her arms fell to her side as she slowly turned to the bluenette, tilting her head and giving a ridiculous look to her. "Are-" she have a dry laugh. "Are you serious?" Marinette nodded, her smile not falling. Chloe's lips pursed out into a frown at her declaration. Her bluebell eyes met Chloé's blue ones. "At the very least, you can have Adrien." Chloé's frown didn't fall. She moved her hands onto her hips, shifting her weight onto one foot and looked away from her. "I..." Her voice trailed off.

Chloé cleared her throat, looking back up to Marinette. "I'd rather lose Adrien to you than have Kagami take him." Marinette's mouth fell agape, her cheeks slowly coloring. Her lips pursed and shook it off, smiling at her once again. "Thanks Chloé, but I made up my mind." Chloé glanced away from her, but a small smile grew on her lips. "Adrien's really stupid to not have noticed you." She told her. "I know we don't get along that much, but I know that you're a great person. You're what Adrien needs. And if he can't realize that," she gave a light shrug, glancing away for a second. "It's his lost."

Marinette blinked. Then a grin grew on her face. "Chloé..." She waved her off, turning away. "But this doesn't mean we're friends or anything!" She shot back to her, making Marinette giggle, "I know, Chloé."

Marinette picked up the silver tray, pursing her lips as her grip on it tightened. Her unsureness growing with each passing second. She's spent the last year having a strong crush on Adrien, obviously, it's going to take her a while to get over him, how though? It's almost an impossible thought unless she meets-

Her thoughts got cut off when she bumped into a taller, stronger body. Marinette lost her balance slightly, the tray slipping out of her hands and clanging against the floor. "I'm- I'm sorry!" She squeaked out, bending down to pick up the discarded tray. She stopped seeing as they bent down as well, their own hand reaching for the tray. "It's fine," Her lips pursed and she took the chance to glance up.

Her bluebell eyes met bluish ones. His hair was a bit long and blond, paler than Adrien's. Not to mention his skin was almost as white as snow. While Adrien's eyes were an emerald green, his was more of a diamond blue, with many emotions dancing through them. It was purely breathtaking. He would be Marinette's definition of attractive.

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the tray lightly scrap on the floor while being picked up. She cleared her throat and quickly stood up, taking a deep breath to cool her warm face. He only offered a small faint smile when he handed her the tray. Hesitately, she grabbed the tray from him, tightly pushing it against her chest. Marinette swallowed hard, watching as he turned away from her.

_"The only reason why you can't stand on your feet is because of your hesitation."_

Swallowing her growing anxiety, she took a step forward, "Um!" To her relief, he heard her. He stopped and turned around, giving her a curious look. "I'm- Ma- Marinette." She lightly fumbled, moving back and forth on her feet.

"Félix."

She nodded quickly, almost sharply inhaling when he turned around. Her grip tightened even more while her face began burning.

_Someone new.._

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I literally hate this whole dancing thing, like, Adrien, stop being a ho and just go out with Marinette lmfao.
> 
> Marinette deserves better right now. Ya know, maybe in oblivio Mari actually decides to get over Adrien and go out with Luka but forgets and that's why Luka gets akumatized. I'll write about it.. maybe idk 
> 
> Knowing fucking Thomas, that's a possibility, or even worse, the fucking reveal and we get to watch those fucking idiots act like idiots lmfao.
> 
> Bro, I started this on the twelfth and during that time I made a few new friends and now might have a crush on a senior. 🤷🏼♀️ Just my luck.


End file.
